Only Oliver
by ZAPBETH
Summary: Katie and Oliver go flying one day. [oneshot, OWKB, fluff]


"Chatie, catch _something_," a burly man shouted as he flew gracefully through the air with a broomstick firmly within his grip. He then promptly threw the red ball that had been tucked under his arm, straight into his girlfriend's hands. She, not paying attention with her attention directed to the grass under them, dropped it, and it fell to the ground.

"Oliver!" Katie Bell screamed, her face blushing red as she realized yet again that she had failed to catch the Quaffle. "You know I haven't played since my seventh year. You, on the other hand, play constantly. I can't help that I'm a little out of shape…" At her last comment, Oliver sniggered rather rudely, which caused her to swoop up to his level.

"And I told you not to call me that," Katie said, her face still slightly red from embarrassment. "I'm not a Chaser anymore. Haven't been one for nearly two years." He rolled his eyes at that, the blue of his eyes gently sliding along the line made by his eyelid. A soft laugh flew out of her mouth at this simple gesture, and she flew down to pick up the Quaffle.

As her fingers touched the firm ball, she grimaced, as if she was remembering just how much things had changed in her lifetime. She shook her head to clear her head and picked up the ball before feeling a strange seam in the middle of the Quaffle, as though it had been cut in half.

"Oliver, what did you do to this Quaffle?" Katie yelled, throwing it up and catching it. When her hand grabbed it out of the air, a strange rattling sound came out of it, as if something was inside. "Oliver!" Katie yelled again. "Did you put something inside of it?"

He chuckled softly as her face failed to turn into expressions of realization. "Katie, there's a reason I wanted you to catch it," he said, a loud laugh wanting to break free from his throat. She sighed and pulled out her wand before muttering a soft cutting spell. Automatically, the thread holding together the ball sprung apart to break into two halves, which fell to the ground, along with a little black box.

Katie sucked in a deep breath as her eyes focused on the box that was laying carelessly on the grass. Gathering all the courage she had left, she turned her broom and bent down to snatch it up. Inside the box, there lay a thin gold band that glittered brightly in the sunshine. She stretched out a finger to gently touch it as if it would break under the stress of her picking it up.

Suddenly, snapping out of the pleasant reverie she had been in, she laughed aloud, her eyes dancing as she looked up toward Oliver. "Only you, Oliver, would propose to me with something related to Quidditch," she said, snapping the box closed and leaving it resting in the palm of her hand.

"That's what makes me so charming," Oliver said, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I'm thoughtful, and I'm devoted. That's only two of my many good traits." At that, Katie took it as her opportunity to roll her eyes. "Will you?"

"Will I what?" Katie said distracted, gazing down at the box in her hand, as if wondering if she would be in the wrong to throw it with all her might. Oliver's eyebrows rose slightly before falling into something that looked like a grimace.

"Will you marry me?" Oliver said quickly, as if he had expected for him not to have to say it. Katie's eyes popped up and stared with almost disbelief at him, blue uncomfortably on blue. She opened the case once again and touched the ring with the softest touch that she could manage.

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the two of them, Katie staring at the gold band and Oliver watching her every move to try to decipher what she was going to say in the end. He suddenly felt the need to explain why he had chosen a plain ring instead of a fancier one.

"I thought that it would be better to have a plain one, because I'm still on the reserve team," Oliver said. "And if you say yes, then we'll need a house, and weddings cost a fair bit of money…" he trailed off.

"I get that," Katie said. "I wouldn't want a fancy one anyway." Oliver visibly relaxed somewhat, though still uptight without her response. After another moment of silence, she spoke again. "If you'll promise me one thing," Katie said, "then I'll agree to marry you."

"What is it?" Oliver asked, his voice strong and confident, though inside he was scared as only he could get.

"If the wedding has nothing to do with Quidditch," she said. When he nodded in agreement, they both laughed and moved together into their future.

**A/N: Another plotless, fluffy Oliver/Katie story from me. Remember to review!**


End file.
